lolsurprisefandomcom-20200223-history
Merchandise
This is a page detailing the various merchandise releases for the Lol surprise series. Mystery Capsules Balls full of surprises. A total of 28 dolls can be found in total of series 1, and each doll has one or two features. She can tinkle, cry, color change various features, or spit. The capsules can be transformed into a little purse to carry the toys and have built in stands. Recently, Series 1 of the Boys Mystery Capsules are being released. Lil Sisters The first spin-off series of LOL dolls, featuring the Lil Sisters of the main dolls. Like their big sisters they have the option to color change and include 5 surprises in comparison to the original 7. Besides the main line, they have also been included in the Makeover spin-off series, and their own spin-off Baby Surprise series. LOL Surprise Pets A second spin-off series introduced when the main capsule was releasing series 3. This time focusing on the pets of the LOL dolls. Each comes with a water feature and surprise accessories. Besides the main capsules, there are also Interactive Pets, Biggie Pets, and the Fuzzy Pets. Bath Fizz Round LOL inspired bath fizzers, each with a temporary tattoo and a collectable charm. It is currently in it's 3rd collection. Special Finish Series These are mini-series that include already introduced characters in alternate outfits or costumes entirely covered in decorations, such as glitter, sparkles, glitter flakes, metallics, etc. These are singular layers, with the items all wrapped inside the sphere. In the latter series the container can be used as an ornament. Glitter Series Based on series 1 of the mystery capsules, these dolls are entirely coated in glitter with the exception of their skin. Bling Series Glittery dolls based on Series 2 of the mystery capsules. Glam Glitter These dolls are made of the second series of dolls and include glitter and metallic details. Sparkle Series The fourth and current series, based on series 3 of the LOL dolls. It also includes the first male doll to appear in this line, Punk Boi. Fashion Crush A spin-off series and the second not to include a doll of any type. This series is a fashion line, with several, complete outfits hidden inside gel-like substance one can dig through or "crush" to find. LOL Surprise Makeover A series known as "Hairgoals" based on unique dolls with fully rooted hair. This series also includes pets and lil' sisters. OMG Fashion Doll The newest, soon to be released line of fashion dolls who are the older sisters to pre-established dolls. Each box includes 20+ items. Series 1 includes 4 dolls. Surprise Furniture A new series based on the OMG fashion dolls and their families. Each box is themed around a room or item and has 10+ items inside. Each also includes an exclusive doll the box is themed around. Series 1 has 4 types. Limited Edition Special dolls or items only available through events or sold exclusively. Big Surprise To celebrate the LOL series party event in 2017, this special and large Capsule was being given away for a limited time. It included 50+ items and since then several more sets have been released. Main Series *Big Surprise *Pearl Surprise *Bubbly Surprise Other *Bigger Surprise *OOTD (Outfit Of The Day) Other Play Sets *LOL Surprise House *LOL Surprise Pop-Up Store *Fizz Factory *LOL Surprise DIY Glitter Factory Games *Fashion Factory *Pass The Surprise *LOL Surprise Game Apparel and Misc. Items *VR 550 Electric Scooter *7ft Trampoline *Pogo-It *Cottage Playhouse *Storage Chest *Inflatable River Race Water Slide *Lunch Boxes *Backpacks *Playing Cards *Folding Scooter - 3 styles *Stationery Category:Merchandise Category:Main Pages